Heart Island Academy
by Delicate Like A Rose
Summary: Chapter 8 updated finially, you will find some of your questions answered in this chapter and you may also form new questions, and below is a very little preview of chapter 8: “What are you doing” she asked unusually calm. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

This is my first story so please be kind and I hope you guys enjoy it. I made up the region and town/island.

Also in future chapters I will make up moves for Pokémon and give the characters new and other Pokémon.

I will try to make the characters as least OC as possible.

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

"But momooooommmmmmmm I don't want to move, all my friends are here and what about school and…" whined May Maple.

"Honey, you'll make new friends and school is an um…, u finished packing yet?" replied Mays mom Carolina Maple.

"Yea, but what about school?" asked may as her sapphire eyes narrowed and thoughts began to fill her mind.

"Well you see, it's a special school we know how you always dreamed about being a coordinator, but…" drifted off Mrs. Maple.

"But what?" asked May suspicious.

"You have to live there, so onlyyouandmaxaremovingbecasuehe'scomingtooandtotakecareofthegymyourfatherandiarestayinghere." Replied Carolina maple in a speedy tone

"Okay let me get this straight, I have to live there, only me and max are moving because max is coming too, and I have to take care of him and to take care of the gym dad and you are staying here?" slowly said may, trying to get all this in her brain. Mrs. Maple nodded, afraid of her daughters' reaction.

"Max knows?" asked May. Again Mrs. Maple nodded.

"When do we leave, and for where?" asked May

"Well… both of you will leave for Heart Island in the Island Region tomorrow" replied Mrs. Maple.

"TOMMOROW" screamed May.

"Thanks mom, I have to go finish packing" said may as she hugged her mom and ran upstairs.

_I can't believe I get to go to the Island Region. Hmmmmmmm….lets see it's usually hot there but there can be your occasional blizzard. I know I'll take some of my winter clothes and most of my summer clothes. Yeah that's what I'll do, perfect. _

_After an hour and half I'm finally packed, and its only 12:30 pm. 12:30 I better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day._

"Goodnight Max, Mom, and Dad" said May.

"Night" she heard them reply.

"_I wonder who I'll meet, will I make friends, will I know anyone, you'll know Max" _she told her self, as she drifted of to sleep.

The next morning:

Mr. Norman Maple the owner of one of the toughest gyms (Normal gym) came to wake up his daughter, seeing that his son was already up. He knocked on her door at 4:30 in the morning.

Hearing the knocking which was getting louder at the moment she woke up saying "I'll be ready in a few minutes dad"

"Okay Hun" he replied as she heard the knocking stop and his footsteps fade away. She knew it was her father because he always knocked while her mother always walked in.

After brushing her teeth and showering she got dressed in the outfit she had selected last night. Well technically this morning. She wore a red polo type shirt with a white colar and a white pocket, white Capri with two red lines running down each side. At the end of each leg of the Capri red strings were coming out, which were tied just beneath her knee. She wore red polka dotted ankle socks with white sneakers. She braided her hair in a French braid. No make up on her face today, just pink lip-gloss.

She picked up her luggage: which were only two medium sized duffel bags with her hand bag being her white fanny pack tied at her waist. It was only 5:00 a.m.

She found her parents and brother were waiting for her as soon as she came down with her bags. Her dad took her bags and put in the car and her mom shoving a granola bar in her hand and ushering her out.

"Wait, let me get my Pokémon" May said as she ran to the greenhouse to get them. When she returned a minute later she was shoved into the car and her father sped off to the airport.

They arrived at the airport 45 minutes later, just in time to catch their flight. Her father rushed to get the bags checked in and Max, May, and Carolina follows him in. After one minute Norman returned, with two boarding passes.

"Here you go kids" he said as he gave them each their respective pass

"Thanks" they chorused together.

"Bye mom, dad, I'll miss you, and I'll call you and take care of Max" said May tearing up.

She hugged her parents and waited for Max to say his goodbyes. "Bye mom, dad, I'll miss you and yes we'll call you" he said also tearing up as he hugged his mom and dad. One last bye and May and Max went to their flights' check in gate, diminishing from their parents view.

* * *

Okay everybody that was the first chapter, I hoped you liked it.

Again my first story so please go easy on me. I will try to update when I can but please review and let me know if you liked it or not, and tell me what you think but please not too harsh.

Review and that will encourage me to update sooner.

Sorry for the errors, please point out any if you catch them.

Thank you and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

This is my first story so please be kind and I hope you guys enjoy it.

I made the region and town/island.

Also in future chapters I will make up moves for Pokémon and give the characters new and other Pokémon.

I will try to make the characters as least OC as possible.

Okay everyone here's the second chapter.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing.

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

"Max what's our gate number?" asked May as she looked around.

"49" answered Max, not bothering to tell her it was on the boarding pass.

"Well its straight ahead" replied May.

Couple minutes later, they reached their gate; a flight attendant waiting for passengers. The flight attendant had strawberry blond hair, in a tight bun, with a white cap on her head. She had a white pencil skirt with a purple blouse and white blazer, with Jane written on her name tag. She had white stilettos with purple eye shadow and ruby red lipsticks.

"May I see you boarding passes?" Jane's polite voice asked May and Max.

May and Max handed their passes to Jane who stamped them. When she returned them Jane told May and Max "Go straight and take the first entrance to your left. There someone else should assist you to your seats, and have a pleasant flight."

"Thank you" May respectfully responded.

"Come on Max, let's go" she told Max as she walked toward the entrance, with Max following her.

"You know, she seemed nice." Thoughtfully Max announced.

"She was probably paid to be" laughed May.

"Come on sis, hurry up, here's our entrance" whined Max.

"Coming" May retorted as she rolled her eyes at Max's patient, or apparently the lack off.

When the Maple siblings took the left, they entered the plane. Where air hostess stood, to greet people and show them to their seats. They were dressed identical to Jane; except the men had white pants and white shoes instead of skirts and heels.

"Welcome to Air Island, May I help you find your seats?" a pleasant voice asked May and Max.

"Yes, our seats are 25 A and 25 B" responded May.

"Please go down the first isle, and you should find your seats on your left after the first set of restroom." The Air Hostess named Mary replied.

"Thank You" Said Max out of manners.

As they found their seats, Max called out "window seat"

"No problem, I want the isle seat anyway" replied May as she chuckled at Max's playfulness.

They took their seats and put their seatbelts on for safety. Then they heard the Captains voice.

"Hello, I'm your Capitan today. Please have your seat belts on, and we will reach The Islands in about an hour. If you have any questions or concerns please ask our crew, who will be happy to assist you. Enjoy your trip and thank you for flying with Air Island.

As the flight lifted off Max turned to May and asked "hey sis what do you think of Heart Island Academy?"

"I think we'll have a lot Pokémon battles and classes and it's a prestige school" answered May.

"But sis, I'm scared, it's a new school, and mom and pop are so far away." a worried Max replied.

"Don't worry Max everything will be alright, we can always call mom and dad, and don't forgot I'm here with you." responded May in a comforting tone.

"Thanks sis" Max said as he drifted of to sleep.

_I know Max is worried and I told him everything will be all right, but I'm worried and scared. All those ifs and mom and dad are far away. It's always nerve racking going to a new school, hopefully there are other new people there too. For Max's sake I hope everything will be all right._

"Passengers please be ready to land, Thank you" the captain announced.

_I better wake Max up._

"Wake up Max we're about to Land" May gently told Max as she shook him to awaken him from his slumber.

"I'm up sis" Max replied sleepily.

As they landed, Max had his face pressed to the window, taking in the sights.

"We have now arrived to the Islands. Please leave in an orderly fashion and have a pleasant stay. Thank you for flying with Air Island." Captain announced.

After a bit of tugging and pushing and pulling through the lines, May and Max left the plane. A warm breeze hit them welcoming them to the Island region.

"Now what?" asked May

"Don't you remember, dad said to look for Alex, and he'll take us to Heart Island" answered Max, as May smiled sheepishly.

"Look there's Alex, lets go sis, he'll have our bags" Max yelled as he took of running, with May following him.

"Alex" Max said hugging him.

Alex was a close family friend and like a second father to the kids.

"Hi Alex" May greeted him as she finally caught up with Max.

"Hey kids, my, my, you've gotten taller" Alex said as he hugged May.

"Come on kids lets go, I got to get you to Heart Island, follow me it will only take half an hour" Alex spoke.

As he walked towards his boat, already loaded with the kids' luggage, May and Max followed. Once they got situated in the boat, Alex sped off, not wanting to be late. While Alex drove, May looked at the other islands and Max tried to get as much information as possible on the Island region on the pokedeck.

The whole boat ride was in silence, the only syllable uttered was "Kids we're here" by Alex.

As they exited the boat each child carrying their respectable luggage, they were greeted by Principal Dean.

"Welcome May, Max" He said. Without giving them a chance to respond he continued "May my dear why don't you follow Ms. Kate and she'll show you to your dorm. And Max dear why don't you come with me? Okay?" Principal Dean concluded.

"Okay" May and Max chorused together.

"Bye sis I'll call you or text you okay" whispered Max as he hugged May.

"Bye Max and Take Care okay" uttered May as she followed Ms. Kate waving goodbye to Alex and Max.

"Okay honey, you'll feel right at home here, your roommates have already arrived, and you'll be living in the reflection building. It's the best dormitory, but the farthest from the school. You'll get your schedule and classes and requirements tomorrow. School starts on Thursday, Two days from today. Well we're here." Ms. Kate told May.

"Oh and honey, here's you room key, I have to go, but your room is on the top floor, the door to your right as you exit the elevator" Yelled Ms. Kate as she faded away from Mays' perspective.

"_Well here goes nothing" _she thought as she pulled the glass door open and walked in.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story.

If you have any suggestions or anything please tell/PM me.

Also I made up the pokedeck, you can do many things on it, some of which are: call, text, scan, find information, get directions, and ECT.

Okay everybody that was the second chapter, I hoped you liked it.

Again this is my first story so please go easy on me. I will try to update when I can but please review and let me know if you liked it or not, and tell me what you think but please not too harsh.

Review and that will encourage me to update sooner.

Sorry for the errors, please point out any if you catch them.

Please review

Thank You


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Sorry for the late update and the short chapter, it's just that I got busy with things and I won't bore you with all the details.

This is my first story so please be kind and I hope you guys enjoy it.

I made the region and town/island.

Also in future chapters I will make up moves for Pokémon and give the characters new and other Pokémon.

I will try to make the characters as least OC as possible.

Okay everyone here's the second chapter.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing.

Though I must say not a lot of people reviewed.

I want to thank **Arysd **for reviewing all the chapters so far.

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

As May pushed open the glass doors, what she saw shocked her.

_Wow! When Ms. Kate said this was the best dorm building, she wasn't kidding._

The site that greeted her was indeed spectacular. The floor was covered with a coffee colored wall-to-wall carpet. To the right was a spacious room, it had wall-to-wall glass windows, with creamed colored curtains/blinds. Chocolate colored couches were arranged around the fireplace, which was located in the center of the room. The fireplace was only used in the winter, so in the summer it was used as a display of winter and its warmth. On the two walls opposite of each other laid wall-to-wall bookcases made out of cherry wood. They were filled with fiction novel, waiting to be picked up and read. There were a few students lingering in the lounge chatting among each other.

Across this room was another room almost identical to the lounge. The only difference was this was a games room. It had the fireplace, but instead of the couches there were tables and chairs laid for students to play upon. In stead of the bookcases there were cabinets full of games. Also a couple of TVs' were lying around in the corners. The room was filled with every game imaginable from video games to board games. Surprising, it was empty.

_I'm guessing either everyone's in their room or they haven't arrived yet._

Between both rooms was an entrance booth; every dorm building had one. There students living in the building could work there, for some extra pocket money.

_I'll get an application after I settle in; God knows I'll need the money for Max and myself, knowing the Norman and Caroline don't care, they never did._

Behind the desk was an elevator and next to the elevator was a set of stairs.

_Hmmmm…. Let me see… Ms. Kate said my room was in the top floor and there are fourteen floors in this building. I'll take the elevator, because of my bags, but on the way down I'll take the stairs, that way I'll get my exercise. _

"Yes! That's what I'll do" May concluded to herself.

She had to put one of her bags down, in order to push the elevator button. After she rung it she looked down to pick up her bag, and when she heard a ding, announcing the elevator had arrived, she looked up only to collide with a green hair male. As a result of their collision she landed on the floor on her rear end, with her bags on landing one her, and room key scattering towards the guys' feet.

"Watch where you're going" sneered the man.

"Me! You shouldn't be walking with your eyes closed" retorted May getting up.

"Uhhhh…Well May you better hurry to your room before you get lost" He spoke changing the topic.

"_Didn't know she'd argue back, this is interesting to say the least, lets see where this goes" _he thought.

"How do you know my name?" inquired the brunette.

"Well, if you had any brains you would know it's on your room key" answered the green haired man while smirking.

"Well since you know my name, what's yours?" asked May as she held out her hand.

"Drew, I know you want to shake my hand, all my fan girls do, but I don't want to at the moment" he returned.

"Don't flatter yourself, I want my key, and you happen to be holding it" smirked May.

"Oh I knew that I just wanted to see how idiotic you are?" Drew replied with a slight blush on his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Jerk" scoffed May as she grabbed her keys and bags, and walked into the elevator.

_Wow! He was egotistical. Thinking I was a fan girl. I hope I don't see him anytime soon. _Little did she know that was going to be impossible.

"Wow, she's some girl! She didn't worship me, now that's shocking" he said to himself. _Maybe I'll see her again; since she lives in this building I know I'll see her again._

As she rode the elevator up, she could see everything going around outside, for the fact it was a glass elevator. She got off on her floor and saw there were only two doors on that floor, one on the right and one on the left.

_I guess there are only two rooms on this floor. Though why does it seem as if there's another floor from the outside?_ _Hmmmm. I'll find out later._

She stood in front of her room and out her bags down, in order to open the door. She swiped her key, and the door opened. She picked up her bags and entered her new room.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story.

If you have any suggestions or anything please tell/PM me.

Also I made up the pokedeck, you can do many things on it, some of which are: call, text, scan, find information, get directions, and ECT.

Okay everybody that was the second chapter, I hoped you liked it.

Again this is my first story so please go easy on me. I will try to update when I can but please review and let me know if you liked it or not, and tell me what you think but please not too harsh.

Review and that will encourage me to update sooner.

Sorry for the errors, please point out any if you catch them.

Please review

Thank You


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Sorry for the late update and the short chapter, it's just that I got busy with things and I won't bore you with all the details.

This is my first story so please be kind and I hope you guys enjoy it.

I made the region and town/island.

Also in future chapters I will make up moves for Pokémon and give the characters new and other Pokémon.

I will try to make the characters as least OC as possible.

Okay everyone here's the second chapter.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing.

Though I must say not a lot of people reviewed.

I want to thank **Arysd **for reviewing all the chapters so far.

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

Her mouth hung open, when she saw her dorm. Her bags were dropped to the floor.

_This isn't a dorm, it's a freaking HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!_

"Overwhelming isn't it?" asked a red head.

"Hi I'm misty" the girl continued.

"I'm May, nice to meet you" May replied.

"HI I'M DAWN, IT'S REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU, AND WE'VE BEEN WAITING TO SEE WHO OUR OTHER ROOMATE WAS. I'M GLAD IT'S NOT JENNIFER. SHES THE BIGGEST WITCH ALIVE BOTHERING US TRYING TO TRICK US INTO THINKING SHES OUR FRINED SO SHE CAN GET CLOSER TO DREW, AND SHE BRINGS HER FRIENDS ALONG BECAUSE VANESSA LIKE PAUL AND SCARLET LIKES ASH, AND THAN THERES…" screamed dawn while hugging May to death, but before she could finish, Misty cut her off.

"Uhhhh…" was all May could manage to say.

"You'll eventually get used to her enthusiasm, but for the time being don't mind her much" Misty responded.

"DAWN YOU DON'T TELL PEOPLE ABOUT OTHERS UNTIL YOU THEY HAVE MET, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" yelled Misty at Dawn who was now hiding behind May.

"Guys can you show me to my bed, since you guys were here first?" asked May

"Sure, follow us" replied Dawn.

"You should know though the rooms are upstairs, they each have their own bath, but the kitchen and living room are shared with the only other dorm on this floor and we each have our own room" continued Misty.

"Okay, well that explains why there are only fourteen floors, though from the outside it seems like more" May thoughtfully replied.

"Yep" giggled Dawn, it had taken May a couple of minutes to figure that out, but it had take her days to figure they had their own floor, well two.

"Who are the others on this floor?" questioned May

"Well its' Ash, Paul, and Drew, we've known each other, since we all came here the same year" replied Dawn.

"Drew, does he have green hair?" asked May.

"Yes, how do you know, have you met him?" inquired Dawn.

"Unfortunately yes, I ran into him when I was getting into the elevator, he's... egotistical to say the least, no offense" responded May

"None taken, we know his ego is large, but he is nice" Responded Misty.

"I'll believe that when I see it" concluded May.

"Well here's your room, after you're ready we'll introduce you to the boys" announced Dawn.

"I'll only be a sec, I just want to put my stuff in, and I'll settle in tonight" replied May.

Misty opened the door for May seeing her hands were filled with bags. Mays room was gorgeous yet simple, like her in a way. The room had a balcony; that were led by glass French doors. In the center of the room was a mahogany canopy bed, with white curtains hanging of them. The bedspread was white with red flowers and the bed skirt was the same. On each side of the bed were matching nightstands with red lamps. On the opposite wall was a computer/laptop table, the wood matching the bed. By the computer desk was a white beanbag. Opposite of the French door was a mahogany study desk, with the bookshelf adjacent to it. The door next to the entrance door led to walk-in closet; with the door to the bathroom near the bean bag. The wall was whit with little red flowers.

"Wow!" was all May could say when she saw here room.

"Nice right?" asked Misty.

"Definitely" answered May as she left her bags next to the bed.

"Our rooms are pretty much the same; expect mine is Blue and yellow, while Dawns is pink and purple" informed Misty.

"Cool I love these colors, red and white and the flowers, though I love everything in nature." announced May.

"Well come on lets go meet the boys" Dawn said jumping up and down.

"Okay" May hesitantly replied.

"Don't worry they're all nice" insured Misty hearing the hesitant in Mays voice.

"If Paul doesn't talk, don't take it personally his a little to him self and his cold, so don't take much offense to his acknowledgments if he gives any, and if Ash acts stupid, he's not acting, he's not stupid but his dense. Also he's the living black hole for food, so you should know the kitchen will fairly often be empty. And with Drew the only thing is that he's sarcastic and you'll have to deal with his fan girls, that are going to hate you for knowing him and that you share the same dorm and such. You're going to join us on the number one spot on their hate list. But other than that you really don't have anything to worry about" inserted Dawn in her bubbly voice.

"Uhhhh….Thanks for the heads up" replied May a little unsure.

"Don't worry" assured Misty

"Now come on lets go meet the guys" the red head continued.

"Okay" May responded but this time her voice more sure of itself.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story.

If you have any suggestions or anything please tell/PM me.

Also I made up the pokedeck, you can do many things on it, some of which are: call, text, scan, find information, get directions, and ECT.

Okay everybody that was the second chapter, I hoped you liked it.

Again this is my first story so please go easy on me. I will try to update when I can but please review and let me know if you liked it or not, and tell me what you think but please not too harsh.

Review and that will encourage me to update sooner.

Sorry for the errors, please point out any if you catch them.

Sorry for the descriptions, I don't know if you can picture what I was trying to convey.

Please review

Thank You


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

**Sorry for the late update and the short chapter, it's just that I got busy with things and I won't bore you with all the details**_**.**_

This is my first story so please be kind and I hoped you guys enjoy it.

I made the region and town/island.

Also in future chapters I will make up moves for Pokémon and give the characters new and other Pokémon.

I will try to make the characters as least OC as possible.

Okay everyone here's the second chapter.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing.

Though I must say not a lot of people reviewed.

I want to thank **Arysd **for reviewing all the chapters so far.

_Italics: Thoughts_

Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to _**hitsugaya16**_who helped with this chapter, and as a belated happy b-day present. Sorry I was late.

* * *

"Hey Guys, do you know where I can get an application for working at the front desk?" asked May.

"You want to work?" a surprised Dawn asked.

"Yea" May responded. "I have to" she continued softly, thinking no one had heard her.

"Why do you have to work? And since your rich, don't your parents send you money?" questioned Misty.

"I want to work to support myself, and Max, and I'm here on a full scholarship" May coldly answered, her face showing no expression.

"So you and Max are here on a full scholarship, wow, that's great, nobody with a scholarship ever has these dorms, your lucky." Dawn said.

"Wait, who's Max?" She continued.

"Max is my younger brother, and only I'm on a scholarship, Max paid to get into this school." May informed, quietly her still face showing no expression; except when she mentioned her brother, for that moment her eyes lit up.

"Oh, but why would your parents pay for one child and not the other, unless didn't Max get a scholarship?" asked Dawn, for she was curious.

"No, Max is too young for a scholarship, and the parents didn't pay, Max paid for himself." May sharply told Dawn and Misty, leaving out the fact that she paid half of the fee for him.

"But, why didn't your" started Dawn.

"How about we cook something, I'm starving." May announced cutting off Dawn in a tone that signified that the conversation was over.

"Uh… only one problem with that, we have to buy food" replied Misty as she checked to see that she had her keys.

"Dawn why don't you stay here incase someone comes, and May and I will get the grocery" Ordered Misty.

"Here we buy food, everyday, for the freshness, but only enough for us three, and we keep it in our refrigerator in our rooms. This way the boys will have to buy and cook there own food" informed Misty, to May as they both began descending the stairs.

After a couple of minutes, they were outside the elevator and exiting the building.

"Where do we shop?" asked May, for she was confused, there was nothing remotely close to a store nearby, except for a cabin next to the building.

"At _Everything's_" responded Misty, it's the cabin next to our building; There you can buy virtually everything, from food, to cleaning supplies, to tools.

"Oh! I didn't know that was a store" May sheepishly said.

"Don't worry about it nobody usually knows, I didn't know when I was first here" assured the red-head.

As they walked up to the store a voice behind them commented "Well, Well what do we have here, a newbie?"

"Gary why don't you just LEAVE" screamed Misty.

"Why should I? When I can get what I want here?" Gary snidely commented, as he walked over to May.

"What a pretty thing, how about if you kiss me" He continued as he grabbed May's waist, stealing a kiss from her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME" May shouted as she pulled her mouth away from his. As she did, she drew her knee up and stomped on his foot, hard, which caused him to release her. When Gary released her, May locked her fists and punched him, breaking his jaw in the process.

"Don't you dare touch me again" May said, her eyes burning with anger and her fist still locked.

"Wait till I tell the Dean, his going to expel you for hitting a student" Gary taunted.

"Your right, someone is going to get expelled, and its going to be you for sexual harassment and me punching you, can justified as self defense" responded May, with a smirk.

"Who's going to believe you?" Asked Gary, now he had started sweating, for he was nervous.

"Well I have a witness" May wittily replied.

What they didn't know was that the Dean had been watching the whole scene unfold, and along with had some other folks, but those folks were hiding.

"I don't need a witness, Miss Maple. I have seen everything and you Mr. Oak are under arrest for sexual harassment, there by expelled from this academy" the Dean announced stepping outside from within the store.

"I will personally escort you out Mr. Oak and Miss Maple I hope you will be alright" the Dean continued as he grabbed Gary and walked out of view.

"Wow, May how did you ever learn to throw a punch? Are you okay? And wow nobody has ever stood up to Gary Oak before, WOW!" Misty said amazed, Gary never did that to her because of her mallet, and never touched Dawn because her screamed was so loud you could here it in another region.

"I'm fine I don't like being sexually harassed, but then again I don't think anyone does" May replied with a chuckle, deliberately ignoring the punching question. She knew where she had learned to fight, her Pokémon. They had taught, incase she ever needed it, but she hadn't told Misty because she knew the why would come up, and May didn't want to get into that.

"I must say red, you attract a lot of trouble." A snide voice said.

"Look cabbage head, why don't you go, and I can have some peace?" May asked.

"I can't, after all we are neighbors" the male replied with a smirk.

May threw a glance a misty who replied "Honest May I didn't know Dawn would send them after us".

"Okay but can you at least introduce me to your friends here, or you don't even have that much manners?" May grinned as she directed her question towards Drew.

"Sorry, as you know the one with the green hair is Drew, the one with the cap and the Pikachu is Ash, and the one with the purple hair is Paul" Misty said as she introduced everyone.

"Guys this is May, our roommate" she continued.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you" May sweetly said.

"Now come on can we get some groceries and leave this place?" May asked, she was getting impatient.

"Sure" replied Dawn's voice.

"Seeing that the guys were coming this way, I locked up and came to" she continued after seeing there shocked faces.

"Okay since everyone's here, let's get some groceries" May ordered as she entered the store, hoping no one was going to ask any more question about the situation with Gary.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story.

If you have any suggestions or anything please tell/PM me.

Also I made up the pokedeck, you can do many things on it, some of which are: call, text, scan, find information, get directions, and ECT.

Okay everybody that was the second chapter, I hoped you liked it.

Again this is my first story so please go easy on me. I will try to update when I can but please review and let me know if you liked it or not, and tell me what you think but please not too harsh.

Review and that will encourage me to update sooner.

Sorry for the errors, please point out any if you catch them.

Sorry for the descriptions, I don't know if you can picture what I was trying to convey.

Please review

Thank You


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

**Sorry for the late update and the short chapter, it's just that I got busy with things and I won't bore you with all the details**_**.**_

This is my first story so please be kind and I hoped you guys enjoy it.

I made the region and town/island.

Also in future chapters I will make up moves for Pokémon and give the characters new and other Pokémon.

I will try to make the characters as least OC as possible.

Okay everyone here's the second chapter.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing.

Though I must say not a lot of people reviewed.

I want to thank **Arysd **for reviewing all the chapters so far.

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

"Come on guys" Dawn said as she followed May into _Everything's_.

"Hey May, WOW! You know, no one had stood up to Gary before" stated Ash as Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms.

"Uhhhh…" was all May could manage; she wanted to forget about Gary.

"Hey what are we buying?" asked Drew.

"Food" May shortly replied as picked apples, pears, oranges, and plums, putting them in various bags. Along with that she got some maple syrup, chocolate flour, rice, lentils and cereal. For vegetables she got some, lettuce, tomatoes, radishes, carrots, cucumbers, potatoes, broccoli, and spinach.

"Any one, need anything else" Misty asked as she and May headed for the checkout.

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T GET DESSERT" Ash screamed.

"If you want dessert you can buy it yourself, I prefer to bake mine" May replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, you can cook/bake" questioned a surprised Misty and Dawn.

"Are you sure, you don't burn the food" smirked Drew, while Paul tried to hide his blush when Dawn leaned on him.

"Hey! My sisters' a great cook" a voice told Drew, as a pair of arms came around Mays waist hugging her.

"Max" May yelled as she returned the hug.

"Guys this is my brother, Max, these are my roommates" introduced May.

"Hi" Max said.

"Hey" Misty, Dawn, and Ash said. While Drew flipped his hair and Paul grunted.

"Hey sis, are you sharing with all of them?" asked Max.

"Yea" May suspiciously answered.

"You guys better not try anything on my sister GOT IT" Max threatened.

"What are you going to do about it, you're smaller than us" Drew challenged.

"Who said it was going to be me doing anything" smirked Max.

"Bluffing" Drew chuckled.

"Nope" replied Max.

"Max thanks but I think I can take care of myself" May said.

"Anyway, where is your building?" inquired Max.

"The one to the right of this store, what about you" replied May.

"The one left of this store, at least we're near each other" Max optimistically thought.

"Yep, hey Max I'll give you a ring later okay, I got to buy these items" May told him.

"Okay bye sis, bye everyone" Max said as he hugged his sister and went his way.

"Hey where's the checkout?" asked May.

"To your right" was the reply she got from Misty.

As May paid for the groceries Misty asked her "so what are you a trainer, coordinator, and a breeder?"

With a small tight smile May replied "I'm a trainer and a coordinator"

"What about you guys" she continued.

"Well, I'm a trainer, Ash's a trainer, and Paul, Dawn, and Drew are coordinators" Misty replied as the group walked out with May carrying the bags.

Thankfully no one was there; as they entered their building misty said "here I'll get you a form".

"Thanks" May replied.

"What form" Drew asked curiously.

"The working one" was Mays smart reply.

"HAHAHA, you want to work" laughed Drew.

"Yea, what's so funny about that?" May asked.

"The fact that no one from our building, especially a girl works" Drew smirked.

"And…" was all May said, for she didn't care what others thought of her.

As Misty got the form, everyone else went in the elevator, while May and Misty took the stairs.

"Why did we take the stairs again?" asked Misty.

"Because it's good for you" was Mays' short reply.

Once they had reached their floor, they went into their room only to be greeted by the boys. Dawn was in the kitchen getting poke food ready for everyone's Pokémon. Misty and May put the food, May had bought in her room, because she had a refrigerator in there. Misty went down to the living room area, where the guys were lounging and May followed with a box.

"Hey guys are you going to feed your Pokémon" asked Dawn as she laid out the food.

"Yea" was Drew and Paul's' reply; while Pikachu replied for Ash with a "Pika".

"What Pokémon do you guys have?" asked a curious May.

"How about we go to the green house to feed our Pokémon, and there we could show each other who our Pokémon are?" asked Misty.

"Okay that sounds good, but is the green house big, enough?" questioned a slightly worried May.

"Sure, OUR green house is big enough to fit all the Pokémon in this building, which is a lot incase your tiny brain can't figure that out" Drew smugly answered.

"Okay let's go, but where is the greenhouse?" asked May as she ignored Drew, trying not to get worked up.

"It, the right next to your room" chucked Dawn.

"I guess I didn't see it, but lets go" smiled May as she picked up some of the poke food, and passed some more to the others.

As they climbed up the stairs single file, Paul and Ash started to snicker at Drew.

"What?" asked Drew.

"Oh, nothing, just that you seem to fancy May" smirked Paul, for he had seen Drew blush when May had smiled.

"What are you talking about, I don't like that girl, I barely even know her" lied Drew, he was sure he didn't like her, he just found her…. interesting.

"Hey, you guys coming or going to stand there gossiping?" questioned May as she stood by the open door to the greenhouse smirking, while the guys were trying to hide their embarrassment.

The boys hurried up the stairs, and entered the green house.

"Okay who wants to go first?" asked Misty.

"How about if I go, then, Paul, then Ash, next is Misty, and the Drew, finally May" offered Dawn.

"Okay, that's cool" Said Misty

"Okay, come on out guys" said Dawn as she tossed out five poke balls.

In front of the group materialized a Weepinbell, a Ponyta, a Dodrio, a Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and a Gible.

"My turn, come on out guys" said Misty as a Clamperl, a Whiscash, a Wingull, a Kingdra, a Marill, a Gyarados, and a Starmie appeared.

All of Misty's Pokémon hopped into the pool that located inside the green house, on the right side.

"My turn, come on out everybody" said Ash, and in front of the group materialized a Butterfree, a Sceptile, a Corphish, and Pikachu joined them as they went of to play with the others.

"I believe its Paul turn now" smiled Dawn.

"Come on, out" sighed Paul as he blushed a little at the sight of Dawn smiling at him.

Out came a Torterra, an Infernape, a Shelgon, and a Numel. They went to join the other Pokémon.

"Come on out guys" Drew said, as he flipped his hair.

Out came a Flygon, a Masquerain, a Roselia, an Absol, a Glalie and a Growlithe.

"Awww what a cute Growlithe" cooed May as she petted it, because it had come up running to her.

Drew smirked as he watched May play with his Pokémon, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Okay my turn, join the party everyone" called May as her Pokémon came out.

Everyone gasped when they saw her Pokémon, they are: a Venusaur, a Charizard, a Squirtle, an Abra, a Eevee, an Articuno, a Dragonite, a Aipom, a Blaziken, a Beautifly, a Slaking, a Skitty, a shiny Altaria, a Milotic, a Castform, and a Froslass.

"Okay you guys why don't you guys play with the others and I'll get your food in a couple of minutes" May told her Pokémon as they went of to the others.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story.

If you have any suggestions or anything please tell/PM me.

Also I made up the pokedeck, you can do many things on it, some of which are: call, text, scan, find information, get directions, and ECT.

Okay everybody that was the second chapter, I hoped you liked it.

Again this is my first story so please go easy on me. I will try to update when I can but please review and let me know if you liked it or not, and tell me what you think but please not too harsh.

Review and that will encourage me to update sooner.

Sorry for the errors, please point out any if you catch them.

Sorry for the descriptions, I don't know if you can picture what I was trying to convey.

Please review

Thank You


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

**Sorry for the late update I was so busy with school work and sports and other things I won't bore you with the detail but I made this chapter the longest one yet.**

This is my first story so please be kind and I hoped you guys enjoy it.

I made the region and town/island.

Also in future chapters I will make up moves for Pokémon and give the characters new and other Pokémon.

I will try to make the characters as least OC as possible.

Okay everyone here's the seventh chapter.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing.

Though I must say not a lot of people reviewed.

I want to thank **Arysd** for reviewing all the chapters so far and giving me confidence.

Also I want to thank **hitsugaya16**giving me confidence to continue this story as well.

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

As her Pokémon ran off to play the others, her pokedeck rang. May looked at it, and as soon as she saw the caller ID, a frown had managed to reside on her face and her sapphire blue eyes were filled worry.

"Excuse, me guys I have to take this" May said as she went to the far side of the greenhouse and took the call.

"Dawn, remember when we asked May about her parents and her family?" Asked Misty in a quiet voice, just incase May could hear them. Didn't seem like it though, because she was busy with call.

"I know she turned cold, and sharp and I thought I was in for it, seems like she has a tough past" replied Dawn.

"Who does" questioned Drew, as his emerald eyes flicked with interest.

"Wouldn't you like to know" smirked Misty, as she was about to proceed to tease him, but before she could May returned.

"Hey guys, sorry about that" She said, as she began to fill her Pokémon's bowls with food.

As everyone filled their Pokémon bowls with poke food, May suddenly asked "where can we train our Pokémon?"

"Well you can pick a spot outside and train, or train in here if you like, but usually we all train in class, and stay after in there, or go there on our free time to train" answered Misty.

"Is there any place, more private?" May replied.

"Uh…I guess that the most private place, would be to pick a spot, I guess" replied Dawn.

"Thanks" was May's short reply.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said.

"What, do mean there's an intruder in our greenhouse" asked Misty, since Ash was too busy trying to get some food.

"He means someone who doesn't belong here is here" answered a mysterious voice.

"Who ever you show yourself" replied Misty.

From the shadows, a pair of ruby eyes, and a white hair popped out, along with them came the face.

"Long time so see, May" the guy smirked.

"Brendan, what do you want" May greeted him.

"Oh you know what I want." He chuckled, and with that he tossed out two poke balls.

"Swampert, Butterfree take the stage" Brendan said, as the two Pokémon came out and took their stand, awaiting further directions.

"Well if it's a battle you want than it's a battle you're going to get, Blaziken, Beautifly time to show them what we got" May replied, as her two Pokémon jumped in front of her and took their battle stand.

The others stood still, not knowing what to do. Do they help May or do they let her handle the battle, and who was this Brendan. Before they could decide, the battle began.

"Swampert use rain dance, Butterfree use confusion" Brendan started.

"Sunny day Blaziken, make it quick, and Beautifly, use safeguard" responded May. Blaziken's sunny day stopped the rain dance, and Beautifly's safeguard neutralized confusion.

"Blaziken, use fire blast to make a ball, Beautifly use Ariel ace to dive into the ball, than use tackle on Swampert and follow it up with silver wind" May continued.

As Blaziken made the fire ball, Beautifly dived into it without any hesitations, as soon as she came in contact with the ball, her body lit on fire and she was now a little fire ball, receiving gasps from the others as well a shocked face from Brendan.

"Swampert use ice beam on Beautifly, Butterfree use stun spore on Blaziken" Brendan replied.

"Blaziken, use flame thrower on that ice beam, Beautifly change directions" May answered back.

As soon as Swampert let loose the ice beam, Beautifly changed directions, now charging towards Butterfree. Blaziken used flame thrower on the ice beam melting it and in the process burning stun spore, since it was coming from the same direction.

Before Brendan or Butterfree had a chance to do anything, Beautifly tackled Butterfree, leaving it burned, and than followed it up with a silver wind, knocking Butterfree out.

"Butterfree return, you did a great job" Brendan said, as a red beam shot out absorbing Butterfree back in its poke ball.

"Swampert use water pulse, than follow it up with muddy water" he continued.

"Beautifly fly over the water and use silver wind, than start spinning, Blaziken use sand attack on the mud" May countered.

As Beautifly released a silver wind and started spinning, the water and the silver wind combined into a water tornado with Beautifly inside it. Blaziken's sand attack defused the muddy water.

"Time to end this, Blaziken use ember on the tornado, Beautifly as soon as you feel the fire use gust to release it in Swampert direction" May said.

Blaziken let loose a series of ember attacks on the tornado, making it a beautiful sight. With the water and silver wind combined for a fairy type feeling, the ember added light to all of it. As the ember came in contact with tornado, Beautifly stopped spinning and flew out while using gust to give it an extra push towards Swampert.

"Swampert use…" Brendan started, but before he could finish Swampert got hit with the tornado, ending the battle, leaving Swampert unconscious.

"Swampert, return, you put a great battle" Brendan said as Swampert was sucked into the poke ball.

All of sudden Brendan was tackled by May, he soon found himself lying on the ground with May onto of him, hugging him.

"Brendan I missed you, WHAT THE HELL WERE SNEAKING IN HERE FOR" May screamed.

"Uh…I came to visit you, since I just found out that you were here" replied Brendan, as May got off him and led him towards the others.

"WHO THE HELL ARE AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screamed a pissed off Drew, a weird feeling consuming him as soon as he saw May hug that guy.

"Guys, this is my childhood friend, Brendan, Brendan these are my roommates, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Ash, and Drew" May introduced everyone.

"Well I came to visit my cousin, and I couldn't resist an intro like that, sorry if I scared you" Brendan continued as he shaked hands with everyone.

"You're cousins?" questioned Drew.

"Yea, but we act like brother and sister, since he treats me like a little sister, a little sister who kicks his but in battles" smirked May.

"Hey I went easy on you" Chuckled Brendan.

"Yea and using two of your strongest Pokémon was just a coincidence" May countered with a small grin.

"Uhhhh…" was all Brendan could mange to say.

"Great battle though, you better go see Max otherwise…" May trailed off as she hugged Brendan goodbye.

"Where is he" questioned Brendan, as he returned the hug and began to move towards the exit.

"If you found me, you can find him, but don't scare him, okay?" replied May with a small glare.

"Okay, okay see you around May, nice meeting you guys" Brendan chuckled as he left.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS A GREAT BATTLE, YOUR POKEMON ARE SO STRONG" screamed Dawn.

"Thanks" replied May with a smile.

"You know, I'm surprised you can even manage to battle" smirked Drew as he watched May's face turn a shade of red.

"What?" May angrily managed to spit out.

"Your Pokémon are decent, of course mine are so much better, but even for decent Pokémon having a trainer like you is a shame" he continued, as Dawns jaw dropped, Misty and even Paul couldn't believe what Drew had just said, and Ash who usually never pays attention, was thinking Drew had lost it, when he said that.

Before anyone could say or do anything, May slapped Drew, hard, leaving her hand print on his cheek. Than she grabbed his collar and looked into his eyes, her eyes were blinded with fire as she spat threateningly "I don't care what you say about me, but don't you dare say anything about my Pokémon or my brother, got it."

She let go of his collar and returned her Pokémon. May turned around and left the greenhouse. Everyone could here a door slam, knowing it was May going into her room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU?" screamed Misty, as she proceeded to pound him with her mallet.

"I can't believe you" was all Dawn said, before she and Misty left with their Pokémon to see if they could talk to May, hopefully make her feel better.

"You better make it up to her" frowned Ash, still not able to believe his friend had said something so insensitive.

"You better apologize" Paul said as he returned his Pokémon and left with Ash who also had returned all his Pokémon except Pikachu, who had jumped up on his shoulder.

_I can't believe I said that, I guess I went a little too far_. An unknown feeling consumed Drew. _What can I do now, I have to apologize and make it up to her._ A feeling of guilt settled in the pit of his gut.

Drew returned his Pokémon, headed out of the greenhouse and into the dorm house with a heavy heart and a feeling of guilt consuming him.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story.

If you have any suggestions or anything please tell/PM me.

Also I made up the pokedeck, you can do many things on it, some of which are: call, text, scan, find information, get directions, and ECT.

Okay everybody that was the second chapter, I hoped you liked it.

Again this is my first story so please go easy on me. I will try to update when I can but please review and let me know if you liked it or not, and tell me what you think but please not too harsh.

Review and that will encourage me to update sooner.

Sorry for the errors, please point out any if you catch them.

Sorry for the descriptions, I don't know if you can picture what I was trying to convey.

Please review

Thank You


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, I would like to say I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but on the positive side this is the longest chapter yet, I combined two chapters in one; a special treat for you guys. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think, because that helps me write better and continue. Plus I was going to post this up a week or so ago, when i finished but, I couldn't update for some reason :( but now it's up :)

Also I give a little bit of light into May's past in this chapter and I hope you guys like it.

I would like to clear up, that the characters will be OC for most of the story until the end where everything will be … well you'll see.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Uchiha-Kirara who helped me with a part of this story where I was stuck and also gave me some constructive criticism which I looked upon as advice. So Uchiha-Kirara thanks for the help.

I own nothing

_Thoughts_

* * *

SLAM! The noise echoed throughout the house.

"What was that?" asked a worried Drew.

"That was a door slamming" sarcastically answered Misty.

"I know that, I was asking who caused the sound" Drew responded slightly angrily.

Before anyone could reply, Dawn came flying down the stairs informing everyone, "guys May isn't in her room, and so that slam we heard must have been her going somewhere."

"Are you sure, troublesome?" asked Paul

"Yes I'm sure, I just checked her room and she wasn't in it, and my name is DAWN" she screamed.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going looking for May, who knows where she's gone, and after the Gary incident, I'm worried about her" Misty told everyone as she headed towards the door.

"And I'm coming with you" Ash replied, as he moved next to her.

"What about you guys" continued Ash.

"I've go a better idea, how about Misty and me go together and Paul and Ash search as a team. That way we'd have all the bases covered, from bathrooms to weight rooms" Dawn suggested to the group.

"Wait what about me" asked Drew

"I think you have done enough for one day" responded Misty

She continued "I think we should do what Dawn said"

"Okay" responded Ash.

"We meet here in an hour, agreed!" said Misty; it was more of an order/statement than a question.

With that Misty and Dawn left, leaving Ash, Paul and a guilty looking Drew in the dorm.

"Where do you think she would go?" asked Dawn as they started to walk towards the athletic center.

"I honestly don't know but from what we know about her, she seems like the type to go to a place where she can take her anger out, I mean you saw how she slapped Drew and punched Gary" Misty replied hesitantly at first, but her voice getting stronger as she continued.

"You know, you're onto something, I think I know where she might be" responded Dawn, as what Misty said made a light bulb go off, and with that she ran towards the athletic center.

"What, where is she???" asked a shocked Misty as she ran after Dawn.

**Meanwhile With the Guys**

"Okay, how about we go check the most possible, private spots for training?" asked Paul.

"Why?" questioned Ash.

"Because I recall her asking where privacy was available for training her Pokémon" responded Paul through gritted teeth. Even though he had met May only a couple of hours ago, she seemed like a little sister to him.

Before another syllable could be uttered, the door to the dorm flew open and a very pissed off Brendan came barging into the room, never closing the door.

"YOU" he screeched as he pointed a finger at drew.

"Umm" was all Drew could utter, for this guy was actually beginning to make him a little nervous.

Brendan all but pounced on Drew, "You messed with the wrong girl, you know nothing about her, and yet you say something so insensitive about her."

"You don't what Pokémon are to her, and you are damn lucky she didn't break your jaw" he continued.

Paul and Ash just watched; it served Drew right for what he did, but maybe this a little much. They didn't know what to do, so they just stood there and watched.

"But at least now I have the pleasure to hurt you for hurting May" Brendan growled, one hand grabbing Drew at his collar, much like May had done earlier in the day, the other hand locked in a fist raised above his hand, but before it could make contact a hand gripped Brendan's wrist stopping him in mid swing.

**WITH MAY**

_AHHHHHH I need to hit something, damn that bastard. I should have knocked him out when I had the chance. My Pokémon are all I have, except Max and Brendan, but even they don't know everything. My Pokémon are the ones who taught me how to fight, how to defend against the blows Norman gave me, how to control my emotion. They are everything to me; I could even say some are like my parents. Norman and Caroline, at first when they took me in, they were like a dream come true, a true miracle. They were my parents, but two years after Max was born everything changed, and not for the better. After Max, it seemed like I just disappeared from their lives. I felt like an outsider and I was an outsider before, but now i truly am an outsider. _

"Hey there's boxing room, perfect place to release my anger" May said happily as she entered the room. As soon as she found an open punching bag, Misty and Dawn came running into the room.

**With Misty and Dawn**

"Dawn where might she be, come on tell me" begged Misty as she caught up with Dawn.

"The weight room, think about it, the way she locked her fist when she punched Gary, was exactly how we learned to lock our fists in fighting class" replied Dawn with a proud smile.

"Okay, come one we're almost there" answered Misty.

Misty and Dawn burst through the door of the weight room, and looked around. After a couple of moments of branding their necks around, Misty spotted May.

"There she is" Misty all but shouted, come on.

"May, May are you okay, we were so worried about you when we couldn't find you" a worried Dawn and Misty questioned May.

"Yea I'm fine" May replied after taking a deep breath.

"Come on let's go back to the dorm, we have curfew, and we have…" Dawn trailed off looking at her watch "5 minutes and 10 seconds".

"Come on" Misty said as she grabbed Dawn with one hand and May with the other speeding off towards their room, with the other two girls hanging like rag dolls.

"Phew, we made it with 1 minute and 56 seconds to spare" Misty said proudly.

"You run fast Misty" May panted, a little shocked.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Dawn shrugged.

"Hey why is our dorm room open?" May asked with concern filling her face.

When May and the others entered, what she saw shocked her and made her angry. She saw a very mad Brendan about to sock a nervous looking Drew, and Ash and Paul standing on the side watching.

Just as Brendan's fist was about to contact with Drew's jaws, May grabbed hold of Brendan's fist, and peeled him off Drew.

"What are you doing" she asked unusually calm.

"Uh…" was all Brendan said, May was never this calm unless something really went wrong.

"I'll ask again, what were you doing," May questioned with some heat in her voice.

"Nothing" Brendan answered with a small voice.

"This doesn't look like nothing" May replied after a couple of minutes.

"You know as I could've knocked his lights out, when I had the chance, but I didn't, that's wasn't an invitation for you to do as you pleased" she continued with enough heat in her voice to boil water over.

"Did it ever occur to you I didn't knock him out cold for reason, a reason named Max" as she said that she looked into his eyes, her eyes icy cold, enough to make his blood turn cold.

"Now Brendan, u can go back to your dorm, okay, and we'll forget this ever happened since you did it for a good reason" May asked with a small tight smile.

"Sure May, and I'm sorry," Brendan sincerely spat out, he had completely forgotten about Max. He gave May a hug which she gingerly returned, and walked towards the door.

But before he left "Drew I'm sorry" his voice full of regret. Before anyone could reply he left.

"Drew are you okay" asked May

"I'm fine; but what was that about" he asked as he stood up.

Misty, Ash, Dawn and Paul just stood there watching; finding it hard to believe what had just happened.

"Nothing, guys I'll see you tomorrow okay goodnight" May replied as she turned away from others and climbed up the stairs, walking to her room, and gently shutting the door behind her.

"Somebody care to explain what just happened," asked a slightly angry Drew mentally cursing in his head for letting an opportunity to apologize to May pass.

"We don't know what happened, but I'm surprised she stopped him form hitting you, and overall most shocked that she said she could knocked you out," Dawn responded a little irritated.

"You know what I think we should talk about this later, but I'm going to go see if May wants to eat with us, before she hits the hay," Misty picked up, from Dawns thought, while the guys just stood there.

As Misty climbed the stairs and walked towards May's room, May came out of her room, with a bunch of bags in her hand. She had on her pajamas, which were silk red shorts with white lace, and a short sleeve white silk top with red lace. On her feet were red and white slippers. Her hair was in a bun, with a couple of loose strands framing her hair.

"Hey Misty, I was just coming down to make dinner, I forgot nobody ate and I was going to cook tonight, since I bought the food," a surprised May replied, when she saw Misty's shocked face.

"Come on everybody seems hungry," May continued as she passed Misty and went down the stairs, Misty following.

As May passed Ash, she heard his stomach growl, she chuckled "I'll have dinner ready in about half and hour, so hold on until than okay?"

"Don't mind Ash his always hungry" Misty commented before Ash could say anything.

"Do you want some help?" Dawn asked as she skipped towards the kitchen, excited.

"Nay I'm good, but if you guys want, you can go change into your pajamas, or something more comfortable, and I'll call you down when the food is ready?" suggested May, as she headed into the kitchen and put her bags down.

"Okay, if you say so," Dawn answered tentatively.

"Guys, go on it's no problem," May said as she gave the girls a gentle push in the direction of their rooms, and with the guys she pointed in the opposite direction, where their rooms were.

"Okay, see you dinner," Dawn and Misty said, as they both headed, off to change, thinking once they were done, they would come down and give May a hand.

The guys walked towards their room, splitting up as they each reached their individual space. The boys' room was similar to the girls' dorms; the only difference was their colors. Paul's room was an onyx and silver, Ash had the colors yellow and tan, while green and white adorned Drew's room.

Drew changed into classic green pajama pants and white cotton jacket covering his upper body, but left it open showing his chest and abs, since it was hot outside. After he changed, he plucked a bloomed red rose from the vase in his room, filled with roses Roselia had shed, or/and made.

"_Perfect way to apologize to May"_ He thought, as he took the rose and headed towards the kitchen, not only to apologize, but to help her as well.

As Drew neared the kitchen, he saw that there was a vegetable casserole with a bowl of rice and a bowl of salad, on the table, which yet had to be set. He noticed there was something in the oven as well as a plate full of cut up fruit.

"Hey, you want me set the table?" asked Drew as walked into the kitchen, but before she could answer he started setting the table.

The two worked in silence, until finally Drew couldn't stand it, the guilt was eating him alive "May"

"Hmmm" she tilted her head in his direction

"Look I'm so sorry about what I said before, I didn't mean it" Drew said softly, as he produced the rose and offered it to May.

When May didn't reply for a couple of seconds, he began to get nervous "Look May, I really mean it I'm sincerely sorry and I mean that from the bottom of my heart"

"Apology accepted, and I'm sorry to for hitting you" May respond as she took the rose and slowly twirled it in between her fingers.

"No need to apologize I think I deserved that," Drew softly smiled as she put the rose in her hair.

"Hey since the food is ready, and the table is ready why don't we get everybody?" asked May, as she turned the oven off.

"Okay, GUYS DINNER IS READY" Drew screamed, after he took a deep breath and May covered her ears.

"Somebody has a big mouth" May chuckled, as Drew turned his head away slightly embarrassed.

After a couple of seconds, everyone filled in the kitchen in their pajamas. Paul had on a Navy blue pajama set, with the top being a t-shirt. Ash on the other hand had tan shorts and a white shirt. Misty had on blue silk pajamas, while Dawn had on pink silk pajamas, covering them completely.

As everyone, sat around the table, and began to serve themselves, Misty noticed something "Hey May where'd you get the rose from,"

May just pointed to Drew who was coincidentally sitting next to her.

"Drew," Dawn smirked

"I gave it to her as an apology gift," Drew said as a blushed spilled upon his cheeks.

"You know something, I've never seen you wear you that coat open, trying to impress someone" teased Misty and a smirk came upon her feature.

Drew chose to ignore that question.

Before Misty could say anything else Ash exclaimed "This is really good!"

"You know what for once you're right Ash, this is good" Paul complemented as he put more casserole in his mouth.

"I love the fact it's healthy and delicious" Dawn said as she went to get seconds.

"This is good, you have to teach me sometimes how to cook, okay?" asked Misty as she polished off her plate.

"Sure, what do you think Drew," May asked as she finished eating and got up to get something.

"It's good, but don't get me wrong I've had better," He smirked and lied; this was the best food he had eaten in years.

May chuckled "You'll change your tune soon enough" as she set an apple pie on the table.

"Oooo that looks scrumptious" Dawn complemented as she held her plate out to May, who was cutting the pie into 12 pieces.

"I agree, it almost looks too good to eat, but I think I'll eat it anyway" Misty commented as she also held out her plate alongside Ash, who always had room for desert. Paul who didn't have much of sweet tooth decided to try the desert because of how good it looked.

With all the plates extended towards her, May put pieces on everyone's plate, all looking about the same size. She noticed that everyone had taken a piece except Drew, "Drew" she asked.

"Hmm" he responded.

"Do you want some," she continued as the others began to eat their pieces.

"Sure, but aren't you going to take some as well?" he questioned as he held out his plate to her.

"Not, much of a pie fan" was May short response, as she served him a piece of apple pie.

"This is good" everyone said in unison.

"Hey guys can you clean up, I'm tired and I have some things I have to take care off before I can go to sleep, considering school starts tomorrow," May asked as she refrigerated the left over pie, and the other food, and began to clear the table.

"Sure, I guess we'll see you in the morning, we go to the auditorium, and there they'll give us our homerooms, and there we'll get our schedule, and then we'll have a day to meet the requirements and go shopping for everything we need for those classes, we'll get the "what you need" list along with our schedule" Misty said.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow, goodnight" May says as she began to exit the kitchen.

"Night" everyone called after her, as Drew got up and followed her, leaving everyone on the table with suggestive smirks, except Ash was too busy eating.

"Hey May can I ask something," he questioned, as he jogged to catch up with her.

"Sure," she answered hesitantly.

"Why, do you want to work, I mean if you can afford to attend this school, then why do have to work," asked unaware he was walking on thin ice, by asking her about such personal related questions.

May's eyes turned icy as she shot him a glare, as she icily told him "it's none of your business" and began to ascend upon the stairs towards her room.

"Uhhhh I didn't mean it like that, I was just curious" he responded getting cold from her ice glare.

May softened her eyes a little realizing he meant no harm, "goodnight I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she turned towards her room, opening her door.

"Night" Drew replied as a smile sneaked its way onto his face, as she looked his way and then went into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Well lover boy, its bed time" Paul smirked as he came from the kitchen.

"Okay, let's go tomorrow school starts," Drew replied, "wait, lover boy?" He screamed after it registered in his brain.

"Never mind lets go the girls finished everything and their heading towards their room, and I came to get you, come on," Paul chuckled as he led Drew towards their dorms.

"Thanks I think, night" Drew responded as he shook Paul off and disappeared into his room, closing it behind him; hearing Paul say night and hearing his door slam.

_I wonder why she became so defensive and cold when I asked her about her getting a job. I don't even know why I even asked her, or went after her. I want to know more about her though…I don't why I want to know more. Tomorrow's a new day, but at least I apologized and she accepted, that took a huge weight of my shoulders. First day of school tomorrow, great more time with my Pokémon, friends, and May………_With that Drew slipped of to slumber land.

Everyone in the house was now asleep, awaiting the start of tomorrow.

* * *

That's all for now, hope you guys weren't disappointed. Tell me what you think.

Ciao for Now


End file.
